My Rainbow Girl
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: "Yoru-chan… yakinkan aku, kalau kau memang masih ada disini… kirimkanlah kami pelangi yang besar, sebuah pelangi yang menggambarkan kehadiranmu diantara kita semua… pelangi yang menjawab doa Ibumu…" chibi UraharaYoruichi, AU, request by lopelope. Review?


**WARNING ! (**Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini)

Out Of Characters, Alternative Universe, chibi UraYoru (Urahara and Yoruichi) Friendship with a lil bit Romance, Typo(s), Chara's PoV, etc…

**Summary **

"Yoru-chan… yakinkan aku, kalau kau memang masih ada disini… kirimkanlah kami pelangi yang besar, sebuah pelangi yang menggambarkan kehadiranmu diantara kita semua… pelangi yang menjawab doa Ibumu…"

**Disclaimer**

**Bleach © **_Tite Kubo_

**My Rainbow © **_Ryu S. A .J_

_Inspiration by _**Chicken Soup for The Kids Soul**

_My Rainbow, Oneshoot and A Special Request From LopeLope_

**xXx** _**Karakura City**_ **xXx**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pucat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa sebuah buku. Dilihat dari sampulnya, buku yang ia bawa bergambar sebuah pelangi dan dibawah pelangi itu ada bukit dimana juga ada gambar anak perempuan disana. Hehe… buku bergambar yang unik. Sampulnya seperti di gambar bukan dicetak.

Anak laki-laki itu melewati banyak kerumunan orang, memang saat itu kota yang ia tinggali sedang ramai-ramainya karena liburan. Ia terus berlari, kakinya yang kokoh itu tiba-tiba saja berbelok ke Toko Buku. Beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dari sana sambil membawa satu kotak Crayon. Untuk apa dan siapa, itu masih rahasia.

Sang bocah bagaikan pemain sepak bola yang handal. Tak henti-hentinya, tak letih-letihnya ia berlari. Kali ini kaki sang anak membawanya ke ujung gang, ke perumahan terpencil yang ada di sudut kota.

Ketika sampai tepat didepan gerbang sebuah rumah mini, matanya tampak berbinar, senyumnya terkembang walaupun nafasnya tersenga-sengal. Ia memegang erat barang bawaannya dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu pagar yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Yoru-chan!" serunya didepan pintu rumah tersebut. Tak perlulah ia memanggil berkali-kali, karena sesaat kemudian pemilik rumah menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Oh… ada Urahara-kun. Yoruichi sedang tidak ada di rumah." Sapanya seorang Ibu muda dengan ramah. Urahara nampaknya agak kaget dengan ucapan dari Ibu orang yang ia cari tersebut.

"Ummm… Yoru-chan kemana Bi?"

"Yoruichi sedang ada dirumah Neneknya. Urahara-kun tahu rumah Nenek kan?"

Mata anak laki-laki itu kembali berbinar. Senyumnya terkembang makin lebar. Kepalanya mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu! Arigatou Bi!"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia kembali berlari.

**xXx**

Urahara cilik berlari dengan kecepatan pas-pasan menuju pinggir kota Karakura. Rumah Nenek Yoruichi berlokasi tepat dipinggir pantai, tak jarang kalau Yoruichi seringkali pergi sendirian ke tempat tersebut. Selain udara pantainya yang memabukkan, pemandangan pantai sangatlah indah… apalagi bila sore hari telah tiba, cahaya sang Surya yang mulai hilang berpadu dengan birunya lautan. Oh sungguh indahnya, terutama di mata Yoruichi yang mempunyai skill melukis yang baik.

Urahara berhenti tak jauh dari rumah kayu yang ada ditengah pantai. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melongo ke teras rumah tersebut…dan YEAH! Orang yang ia cari sedang duduk manis disana.

- _**Urahara PoV**_ -

Huuft… nafasku sedikit tersumbat saat aku berhenti berlari tadi. Dan sekarang didepanku ada anak perempuan yang seumuran denganku. Rambutnya berwarna ungu kecoklatan kadang kehitaman sepadan dengan kulitnya yang hitam manis itu. Terkadang aku sering melamun kalau sedang memikirkan, betapa cantiknya sahabatku sejak kecil ini.

5 tahun yang lalu tepat saat aku dan Yoru-chan masih di Taman Kanak-Kanak, Sensei pernah bertanya padaku.

"_Urahara-kun, kalau sudah besar kamu ingin apa?" _Tanya Sensei padaku saat itu. Karena saat itu aku masih agak polos dan bodoh aku menjawab, _"Jadi suami Yoru-chan!"_

Parah kan?

Oh iya… kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan mengapa aku membawa buku bergambar ini serta Crayon? Ini semua ku bawa untuk diberikan kepada Yoru-chan. Ia suka sekali menggambar serta melukis. Kadang-kadang gambar yang ia buat, ia berikan padaku lho! Makanya setiap melihat pensil warna atau cat warnanya habis aku pasti menyisihkan uang jajanku untuk membelikannya barang-barang untuk menggambar. Walaupun yang kubeli hanyalah berisi 5 warna untuk cat air, dan 12 warna dengan ukuran pendek untuk pensil warnanya, Yoru-chan tetap senang dan tak jarang juga dia mencium pipiku atau memelukku. Membuat aku gelagapan sendiri.

"Hai Yoru-chan!" sapaku padanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, hei sepertinya ia senang aku datang.

"Urahara-kun? Kok tau aku disini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan hebat!" Pujiku pada diriku sendiri. Yoru-chan terkikik geli saat aku menjawab begitu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah kamu ini, tinggal bilang kalau kamu tau karena Ibu yang memberitahu saja repot." Tebak Yoru-chan. Hehe, aku jadi malu sendiri dan malah salah tingkah karenanya.

"Kamu bawa itu lagi? Pewarna milikku masih ada semua kok." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk barang bawaanku.

"Yah bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur Yoru-chan."

"Ummm… yasudahlah. Arigatou Urahara-kun~" Ujarnya sambil mengecup sekilas pipi kananku. Tuh kan!

Yoru-chan mengambil barang bawaanku dan duduk kembali diteras. Aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya. Ia segera merobek selembar kertas yang ada dibuku tersebut, dan mulai mengambil beberapa warna inti… warna inti dari pelangi. Yoru-chan memang sudah sering menggambar pelangi dan aku juga sudah sering melihatnya. Tetapi entah kenapa setiap gambar pelangi yang ia buat, di mataku selalu berbeda padahal struktur warnanya sama. Yoru-chan ini selalu membuat gambar pelangi dimana pun. Di kartu hari Ibu, Valentine, Tahun Baru, Natal, bahkan disaat Halloween yang seram itu ia juga menyempatkan dirinya untuk menggambar pelangi dikartunya tapi ia selipkan gambar tengkorak berpita pada ujung pelanginya, sehingga berkesan kalau pelangi itu tetap indah bahkan di hari Halloween sekalipun. Saking hobinya ia menggambar pelangi, Ibunya selalu berkata_, "Kau gadis pelangiku."_ Kata Ibunya selalu, sambil tertawa manis dan menempelkan gambar-gambar itu di kulkas dengan magnet yang juga berbentuk pelangi.

**xXx**

Ketika malam mulai menjelang, aku berpamitan pada Yoru-chan dan Neneknya. Aku agak bingung saat Yoru-chan tiba-tiba memelukku kemudian menangis.

"Aku harap besok kita berjumpa lagi-hiks~" Ucapnya lirih.

"Te-tentu saja Yoru-chan! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi besok." Hiburku. Yah setidaknya bisa membuat Yoru-chan tersenyum begitu ia melepaskan pelukkannya dariku.

"Ja ne~ Yoru-chan!" Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Mataku masih melirik sedikit kebelakang dan kulihat airmatanya kembali mengalir, bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku dan menghilangkan semua firasat buruk yang mulai menghinggapi batinku.

Keesokan harinya aku bersiap untuk sekolah. Tapi saat masuk kesana, aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Yoru-chan dibangkunya. Bangku yang tepat disebelah jendela. Selama jam pelajaran, aku tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Yoru-chan. Firasat buruk yang aku dapatkan kemarin dan sempat aku singkirkan untuk beberapa saat kini menyerangku kembali. Sehingga badanku gemetaran dan aku sendiri menjadi gelisah tak karuan.

Tak lama, kepala sekolahku masuk ke kelas. Kami semua berdiri untuk memberi salam padanya. Sial! Pikiranku semakin tak enak saja.

"Maaf anak-anak kalau mengganggu pelajaran kalian."

Jantungku berdegup lumayan kencang…

"Bapak ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian sebuah berita duka-"

'Berita duka?' batinku bertanya-tanya. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang seiring dengan keluarnya ucapan dari Pak Kepala Sekolah.

"Sahabat kalian, teman kalian, Yoruichi Shihouin… tadi pagi telah…"

'Telah apa?'

"Telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…"

'Deg'

'Ya Tuhan…'

"Sejak kecil… ia mempunyai penyakit yang dapat menyebabkan kematian."

Aku pun jatuh dilantai kelas. Beberapa anak perempuan yang dekat dengan Yoru-chan menangis, anak laki-laki yang kebanyakan teman berkelahi Yoru-chan pun ikut kehilangan. Tanpa kusadari, tanpa ku komando… airmataku berlinang…

**xXx**

Upacara pemakaman Yoruichi dilakukan pada tepat dihari ulang tahun Neneknya, yakni dua hari setelah kepergiannya. Hari itu hari ke-5 di musim semi yang indah, cerah, kelopak bunga Sakura yang jatuh turut mengiringi kepergian sahabat karibku ini. Menyakitkan sekali rasanya. Ibu Yoru-chan memejamkan mata dan berdoa, "Anakku sayang…Ibu yakin kau telah pergi dengan tenang dan damai, kirimkanlah tanda sebuah tanda untuk mengiyakan ucapan Ibumu…kirimkanlah pelangi untuk Ibu, Nak…" doanya lirih. Airmatanya mengalir begitu juga dengan airmataku…

"Yoru-chan… yakinkan aku, kalau kau memang masih ada disini… kirimkanlah kami pelangi yang besar, sebuah pelangi yang menggambarkan kehadiranmu diantara kita semua… pelangi yang menjawab doa Ibumu…"

Selepas upacara pemakaman selesai, semua orang berkumpul dirumah Nenek Yoru-chan yang berada ditengah pantai tersebut. Beberapa orang masih merasa kehilangan sosok ceria itu, terutama para tetangganya juga tetangga neneknya. Yoru-chan bila berada dirumah Neneknya, ia selalu membantu para nelayan sekitar untuk membawa ikan. Anak perempuan itu benar-benar jago menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Itulah Yoru-chan… gadis pelangi kami.

Tak lama hujan pun turun. Seakan-akan turut bersedih atas kepergian Yoru-chan, dan aku kembali menangis. Aku tidak perduli lagi. Aku tidak perduli dengan ucapan bahwa anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Menangis karena kehilangan dengan menangis karena diledeki itu berbeda. Hujan yang tiba-tiba turun itu dengan tiba-tiba juga berhenti.

Seseorang dari teras rumah, yakni Isshin Kurosaki berseru…

"Hei semuanya! Kemarilah lihat ini!"

Kami semua akhirnya berlari keluar dan melihat apa yang Kurosaki lihat. Disana, disebrang samudra yang luas dan biru itu, terbentang sebuah pelangi raksasa dengan warna indah dan bercahaya disetiap bagiannya. Begitu cerah, indah dan jelas… ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna.

Aku yang berdiri tepat disebelah Nenek dan Bibi, melihat mereka berdua menangis sambil tersenyum. Mereka dengan takjubnya melihat ke pelangi tersebut, aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itulah pelangi ciptaan Tuhan yang dikirim oleh Yoru-chan untuk menjawab doa Ibunya.

"Arigatou…"

**xXx The End xXx**

Review?


End file.
